Rockstar (Nickelback song)
Rockstar is a song by Canadian rock band Nickelback recorded for their 2006 album All the Right Reasons. Lyrics I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be (Tell me what you want) I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs And a bathroom I can play baseball in And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me (Mmm so what you need) I'll need a, a credit card that's got no limit And a big black jet with a bedroom in it Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet (Been there, done that) I want a new tour bus full of old guitars My own star on Hollywood Boulevard Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me (So how ya gonna do it?) I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair And we'll, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free (I'll have the quesadilla, on the house) I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me (So how ya gonna do it?) I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary of today's "Who's Who" They'll get you anything, with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser Get washed-up singers writing all my songs Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary of today's "Who's Who" They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar Why It Sucks #Chad Kroeger's voice is grating. #The music video is laughable. #The mixing is so bad that you can't hear the electric guitar playing in the background. #The song's lyrical content is about the stereotypical rockstar lifestyle #The production is terrible. #Speaking of the music video, all it shows is adults, teens, and children lip syncing to the song. Redeeming Qualities # It's possible that the song was meant to be a satire of the stereotypical rockstar lifestyle. # It has an essence of being so bad that it's good. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Drug Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Nickelback Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Post-Grunge songs Category:Alternative Rock songs Category:Nickelback's Downfall